Love At First Sight
by LiveLifeAudaciously
Summary: Each couple has a story to tell. But are you willing to listen? Discontinued.
1. Love At First Sight

**Yo! Ok, my first RimaHiko FanFic!! It's gonna be a one-shot ;D Hope you like! **

**I do not own Shugo Chara **

* * *

"Nagi!" She called my name from the kitchen.

"Yeah?" I called back from the couch.

"Come here!" Was it just me or did she sound slightly annoyed?

I rose from my seat and walked to the kitchen.

Her golden locks had gotten longer now, almost to her ankles. Today her hairstyle was two pigtails that ran down her back like an elegant waterfall. She still had that petite figure of hers, growing ever so slowly over the years. She turned her head to stare at me with her amazing light brown eyes.

"Could you get me the salt?" Her hand didn't stop stirring the wooden spoon.

Without replying, I walked to the cabinet parrallel to her.

I handed her the container.

"Thanks." She opened the top and sprinkled a few grains into the concoction.

I wrapped my arms around her waist and slowly pulled myself towards her.

"Nagi, I'm cooking here," she said, slightly laughing.

"I know." I rested my head on her left shoulder.

"You can go back to the living room. I'll bring it out when it's done," she smiled that angelic smile of hers that I love to see.

I didn't feel like listening to her so I just stayed right there.

"Nagi," she said in her ticked off voice.

"Alright, alright," I chuckled and went back to the couch.

The mail layed untouch on the coffee table so I decided to look through it.

Bill, bill, I thought until I came across a certain postcard.

"Greetings from Hong Kong" was written on the front in big white calligraphy.

I flipped it over and read the back.

"NAGI!! How's life treating ya?? The honeymoon is going awesome!! We got lots of souveniers for you and Rima!!! Can't wait to see you again!"

-Amu and Ikuto

Wow, must be nice being married, I thought as I tossed the postcard back onto the pile of envelopes.

So it's been 13 years since sixth grade, huh? Time goes by so fast.

* * *

**FLASHBACK TIME**

"Class, I would like you to welcome Rima Mashiro."

The new girl turned around after writing her name on the board and the class practically went into chaos.

Let's get one thing straight. She was a major cutie. A perfect little doll, actually.

I stared at her, going along with the others guys in the class.

Her small figure seemed so delicate. I just wanted to hug her and never let go. The way her light brown eyes seemed to look right through you. And when she smiled, oh my gosh. I was surprised my nose didn't bleed out.

"There's a seat right next to Nagihiko if you would like to sit there," my homeroom teacher had said.

Without saying a word, she walked to my left and slowly sat down.

Class continued and the day went by.

The only thing that was on my mind, though, was Rima.

What class was she in?

Is she talking to someone?

What's she thinking?

Does she know I exist?

While I was walking to fourth period, I saw a glimpse of her blonde hair on the stairs and immediately went over there. Stalker-ish? Yeah I guess. But what else can you do when you're in love?

I finally caught up to her.

"Hey Rima," I said in a casual voice.

She stared at me for awhile before saying, "Nagi, right?"

"Yeah," and I smiled.

I think my heart just skipped a beat.

Did I just see her blush?

That was a red color on her cheeks, right?

Nah, my mind's playing tricks on me.

But what if she wasn't??!!!

".... late."

"What, Rima?" I asked, coming back to Earth.

"You're gonna be late is what I said."

"No I'm n-"

I looked at the digital clock on my right.

One minute till 3:20!!!!!!!! And my class is all the way upstairs!!!

"Catch ya later, Rima," I waved two fingers and sprinted up the stairs from which I had just come down from. **(Who would've thought that Nagi was so strange when he's in love? XD) **

* * *

"This is the first time I've seen you in here, Nagi," my counselor has said as she was filling out my tardy pass.

"Hehe, yeah. I got distracted," I said nervously.

"Interesting," she said in a sly voice as she handed me the blue slip.

I quickly walked out the door to science.

Damn, Amu is gonna rub this in my face, I thought on the way.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw a familiar golden wisp of hair near the corner.

I was late anyway so I walked over there.

What awaited me wasn't exactly what I had expected.

A man dressed in black had Rima in his grasp, a snow white hankerchief covered her mouth.

Her wide eyes locked with mine. She waved her small hand. I think it meant "Quick! Get away!!! It's too dangerous!!!!"

Too bad I'm stubborn.

I dropped my books and ran toward the man. I jumped then maneuvered my left leg. BAM! A direct blow to the head.

He collapsed onto the floor and released Rima.

Good thing Mother made me take karate, I thought.

Fresh air had finally made its way into Rima's lungs and she stopped coughing.

I held my hand out and gently pulled her up.

"What just happened?"

"It's a kidnapping attempt," Rima said, her eyes full of innocence.

"WHAT???" my eyes widened. Who kidnaps someone during school???!!! In movies, it was after school but DURING SCHOOL??!!!!

I escorted her to the princepal's office where I heard the entire story.

Apparantly she's the daughter of a billionaire and it was his idea to send her to a public school since kidnappers wouldn't think that he would ever send his daughter there. Too bad they're smarter than that. And since this was a top secret plan, Seika Academy had no idea what was going on inside it's walls.

"So Nagi," Mr. Amakawa directed his attention to me. "You helped Rima out?"

"Yes."

"How did you do that exactly?"

"My mother made me take karate when I was younger."

"And what belt do you have?"

"Third degree black belt."

Mr. Amakawa looked amazed. "Well, I see that we are done for now."

"What's going to happen?" Rima asked in a nervous tone.

"Nagi seems fully equipped to be your bodyguard, Ms. Mashiro," Mr. Amakawa had said with a bright smile on his face.

"WHAT???!!!!" we both said at the same time.

* * *

**BACK IN THE PRESENT**

I still can't believe it happened just like that, I thought as I stared at a picture of us graduating middle school.

I heard the doorbell chime and I slowly walked to the door.

I looked through the peep hole and saw light pink hair.

I swung the door open.

"NAGI!!!! How you been???!!!" Amu exclaimed, as she brought me into her embrace with Ikuto right behind her.

"Hello to you too, Amu," I smiled and hugged her back.

"Very nice apartment," Ikuto said as he walked in and dropped the bags onto the rug.

"That's a lot of stuff," Rima said as she walked in with a bowl of cheese.

"Girls shop too much," Ikuto said as he stretched out his back.

"What's for dinner, Rima?" Amu asked, a twinkle in her eyes.

"Tonight is.... Fondue Night!!!!" Rima said happily.

"You all can start. I need to number one," I said as I walked toward the restroom.

"We really didn't need to know that, Nagi," Amu said as she giggled.

I heard them start chattering as I closed the door.

I opened the medicine cabinet and took out the black box hidden behind the bottles.

I slowly opened it just to check if the item was still in there. The diamond gleamed as it was still safely snugled between the velvet.

"Good," I said and closed the box.

I slipped it into my right pocket and closed the cabinet door.

As I walked out, I heard Rima say, "Tonight's gonna be so much fun!!!"

Yes, I'm sure it will be, Rima, I thought.

And I joined my friends at the coffee table.

* * *

**The hints are all there so you should know what Nagi is gonna do!!!!! XD **

**Hope ya'll liked it! :D **

**And about "One Love" I may not continue since I really have no more ideas for it XD But that could change in the future ;D**

**Me loves reviews!!!! =D**


	2. Fool For Love

**Yeah I know that I said this story would be a one-shot but I couldn't resist writing about this couple! XD Please enjoy and look for more chapters to come ;D I'm planning to make five chapters ^^**

* * *

"Ok, class, please get a goodnight's sleep and be ready for tomorrow's field trip!" my teacher exclaimed happily seconds before the bell rang.

RIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!!** (My noob impression of a bell xDDD)**

It's finally here! I thought. I grabbed my backpack and sprinted out of the room. I need to go home and get ready. Yeah, I was extra excited for this field trip since I knew **she** would be coming.

As I was walking down the sidewalk, I passed by the tennis court and I saw **her**.

The way her blonde hair danced in the wind. Her amethyst eyes focusing on the yellow ball. I couldn't help but stop to stare for awhile.

"Let's stop for now!" I heard a girl on the opposite side say.

She was smiling when she took a sip of her energy drink and then something caught her eye.

Crap, she's walking this way! What do I do?? What do I say???!! Oh n-

"Hey Kukai," she said through the gate. "You're not staying after school today?"

"Hey Utau. Nah, I need to go home and get ready," I said calmly. I was sorta surprised my voice wasn't shaken.

"Oh yeah for the field trip, right?" she said.

"Yup. I got to go. Catch ya later." I waved and then ran down the sidewalk.

"Bye!" I heard her yell.

Ohmygosh, she's so freaking cute!!!!! I thought as I continued my way home. She's in eighth grade but that isn't gonna stop me from liking her! She probably only thinks of me as a little brother though. I grew a bit sad. But I won't give up! This is the part where I have fire in my eyes and my fist in front of me **(A/N: ;D) **I will catch your heart tomorrow, Utau Hoshina!

* * *

This. Sucks. I was hoping to chat with her on the bus to the camp site but noooooooo, seventh graders just have to sit in a different bus than the eighth graders.

I sighed. I hate my life.

_~One hour later, at the campsite~_

The seventh graders had to unboard the bus just as the eighth grade bus was pulling in onto the pavement.

I kept my eye out for Utau and then she came into view.

She was happily chatting with her friends. And this one other guy. His dark blue hair that just bounced the sunlight off of it. And his sapphire eyes that just seemed to peer right into your soul.

She finally saw me and waved. I waved back with a bright smile on my face and she laughed. Then went back to talking with her friends and that one dude. If he's my competition, I am SO dead.

* * *

I hate camping. What the f*ck is with the girls' side and boys' side thing???!!!!!! It's not like we're gonna do anything!!! Well, I'm not anyway. I can't speak for the others boys though. Some I know have gone through puberty already................

Well, tonight is the hiking trip so maybe I'll get a chance to hang with her then.

_~Later that night~_

"Now kids, please follow your tour guides! If you die out here, don't blame us! We warned you!" the headmaster said jokingly.

I scanned the crowd for Utau but didn't find her anywhere.

But I was just looking in the wrong place.

Someone shoved me into the kid in front of me (we were in a line sort of thing and I just happened to be at the end)

I was ready to explode at the person behind me (I HATE being pushed around) when I saw light purple eyes starting into mine.

"Utau??!" my eyes grew wider by the second.

"The teachers assigned me to take care of you seventh graders," she said with a wide smile on her face and then winked her right eye.

Don't faint, don't faint! I thought to myself.

"Now let's go, kids!" our tour guide up front said.

Let the adventure begin.

_~30 minutes into the hike~_

"Guys and girls, please keep a look out for an owl! **(A/N: Just came to my mind XD)** That's the whole reason why we're here at night!" our tour guide said happily. She was enjoying this waaaay too much.

The kids in front of me looked like they had chains tied to their feet. Some were bad-mouthing the tour guide for making us climb this steep hill. Others were just listening to their ipods. (We're here for the wilderness, people!!!) As for me, I was just looking out for an owl when I noticed something or rather someone was missing. UTAU!!! Where did she go?? How could I not have noticed she was gone??!!! The line of kids was too long ahead of me and there was no way to tell our tour guide about Utau. I'll just find her and then bring her back before anyone notices we're gone!! And then I quietly walked down the hill.

Gravity really didn't like me. I almost lost my footing not once, not twice, not thrice but FOUR TIMES!!!

I finally reached the bottom and then looked around for any sign of Utau.

"Help!!" I heard a high pitched voice scream.

I instinctly knew who it was and I ran in the direction of the voice.

"Help!" The voice grew closer as my legs carried me deeper into the darkness.

"Utau!!" I yelled, relief passing through my body.

"Kukai!" her eyes lit up with hope.

"What's wrong?" I asked staring up into her face. How did she get so tall?

"My leg! It's stuck in between these rocks!!" she yelled frantically.

"How did that happen??!?!!" I screamed.

* * *

_~FLASHBACK, Utau's POV~_

I continued following the line of kids down the path. This tour guide talks way too much, I thought.

Then I saw something very interesting in the distance.

The moon's beam of light was hitting a huge beautiful rock. It just shined so brilliantly, as if it was filled with diamonds.

No one would notice if I was gone for a few minutes.

And I walked toward the light, off to the right of the path.

It was just as magnificent up close. The rock shined brighter than anything I had ever seen. I saw something wiggling in a gap on the rock. I couldn't exactly see it since the rock was so freaking huge so I decided to get on a high tree branch to get a better look. (I'm such a jungle girl right? XD)

What was in the gap was a small little turtle. It struggled so much, trying to get free. I felt so sorry for it. I climbed a little higher and then stepped onto the rock, my feet on either side of the gap. I slowly pried the turtle out of the gap and I did it! Good thing the moon provided such awesome light. Too bad that moment ended too soon.

A cloud slowly moved over the moon and the light dissipated into nothingness.

Ohmygosh, it's so dark, I thought.

Then I felt my foot slip.

Oh great, now I'm stuck in the rock.

I tried my best to stay calm.

Just breath, Utau.

Oxygen passed through my lungs and I breathed out.

Then "HELP!!!!!"

No one came so I kept trying.

"HELP!!!"

And then I heard a rustling.

Oh no, was it a bear??!! Or a psyco???!!!! Whatever, anyone is fine!!!

"HEELPP!!!"

_~End of FLASHBACK~_

* * *

"You thought I was a psyco???!!" I screamed.

"Well, yeah," she said then laughed nervously.

"Whatever, let me help you out of there," I said and then jumped onto the top of the rock (Such awesome athletic skills, I know XD)

After I examined the situation, I said, "Ok, it might hurt a little but just bare it, alright?"

"O-ok," I could tell Utau was scared from the quiver in her voice. But then again, who wouldn't be scared when their foot is stuck in a rock?

I took hold of her foot trapped in the crevice and said, "1, 2, 3,!" and then yanked her foot out.

"AAHH!" Utau screamed. Note to self: Never stand this close to a girl when she's in pain. They'll blast your eardrums out.

"Calm down, Utau, calm down! Breath, hee hoo hee hoo!" I said.

"I'm not giving birth here, Kukai," I heard her say in an annoyed tone.

"Yeah, well I'm trying to lighting the mood, alright?" I said playfully.

"Well, try harder," she said, a small smile stood on her face.

"Let me take a look at your leg," I said and then removed her hand from her ankle.

This was **NOT **good. At the worst, it was broken. A purple bruised surrounded her ankle down to her foot. I layed a finger, barely for a second and Utau coiled at the pain.

"Can you walk?"

"I highly doubt it," she said and her eyes started to tear up.

"Hey, don't cry on me! I'll be right back," I said and then disappeared into the forest behind me.

"Kukai??!!" I heard her scream but I knew she was going to be ok. I don't fall for a girl that can't take care of herself, alright? ;D

_~15 minutes later~_

I walked back to where Utau was, my arms filled with twigs and branches.

"What's that for?" she asked.

"I'm gonna build a fire. We gonna have to spend the night here," I said, my voice calm.

"What??!!" her eyes filled with shock and worry.

"They're not gonna be looking for us at nighttime when there's very high chances that more people could get missing!" I practically screamed.

"You're got a point," she said, her eyes avoiding mine.

We remained silent while I made the fire.

A spark ignited and the fire spread out onto all the twigs surrounding it.

"Nice job," she said, obviously impressed that I could do that.

"Thanks. Boy Scouts is useful," I smiled, silently thanking my friend for getting me into it.

"You should get some sleep. It's already ten. We're gonna need to get back early," I said after staring at my watch.

"Alright," she said calmy and then slightly yawned.

With her head against the enormous rock, she fell asleep.

Would I be a pervert if I said she looked cuter when she was asleep? Add a big fluffy dress and a few white bows and you've got a perfect angel.

She was wearing a pretty thin jacket so I took mine off and wrapped it around her shoulders. I was just a few inches away from her face and then I softly planted my lips on hers and gave away my first kiss. I started to pull away when I felt her kiss me back and we were two teenagers practically making out on the forest floor.

Her eyes slowly opened and she silently stared at me.

I gently kissed her forehead. "Go back to sleep, I'll wake you up," I said and then smiled.

She looked at me sweetly and then went back to her dreams.

I stared at her for awhile then directed my attention to the weakening fire.

My eyelids slowly grew heavy and before I knew it, I was off in DreamLand.

* * *

The next day, our teachers and the tour guides found us fast asleep. Then they blackmailed us.

"If you serve a month of detention, I won't be telling your parents about this little mishap," our headmaster said with stern eyes.

Detention was better than facing the wrath of our parents so we agreed.

The week was slowly ending and then we were boarding the bus to head home.

I saw Utau and she gave me a small smile before getting on the bus.

The bus ride home was more than the bus ride to the campsite.

One reason was because I was texting my new girlfriend.

* * *

"Utau!! Let's go!! We're gonna be late!!" I yelled at the bathroom door.

"Hold on, hold on!" she yelled back.

The door opened and out came Utau.

"It took you that long to get ready?" I questioned her, a playful tone in my voice.

"Yes, it did," she said, giving me some of her attitude. "Let me look for my high heels."

"For God's sake, Utau, we're going to the **MOVIES**," I said.

"And?" she said back then went walking into our bedroom.

Girls are so complicated. I sighed then noticed a particular envelope on the couch.

"Kukai! Guess what??!! Me and Nagi are getting MARRIED!!!! Keep July 27th open!!!" it said in fancy caligraphy.

"Woah, Nagi and Rima?" I said. Well he was her bodyguard but still.

"What about them?" Utau asked, putting on her light jacket.

"I'll tell you in the car," I said then smiled.

I gave her a small kiss on the mouth and then grabbed her hand.

"Let's go!"

And the door closed as we walked our way to the car.

"Aggh, if we're late it's your fault, Utau!!"

"Whatever! We can run the speed limit!!"

* * *

**I'm pretty sure this is the longest FanFic I've ever written XD Hope ya'll liked it!! :D And I hope everyone knows where I'm going with this ;DDDDD Please review! ^^ Please excuse any spelling or grammar mistakes XD I'm too lazy to look through it XD**


End file.
